Better Than Treats
by lunatic.meap
Summary: "Maybe it's because of the long five years in Detroit lacking animal companion had made Yuuri crave for Makkachin's affections, or maybe it was the guilt of not being there for Vikchan. Dare anyone stop him from spoiling his pets because he wouldn't listen. Yuuri would be constantly coddling the dog when he could, sneaking in treats here and there behind Viktor's back." Oneshot


Makkachin is nice. Makkachin is adorable, to be honest, and Viktor knows that because it was his dog and who would love his dog more than him? Apparently Yuuri can love Makkachin more than Viktor.

Maybe it's because of the long five years in Detroit lacking animal companion had made Yuuri crave for Makkachin's affections, or maybe it was the guilt of not being there for Vikchan. Dare anyone stop him from spoiling his pets because he wouldn't listen. Yuuri would be constantly coddling the dog when he could, sneaking in treats here and there behind Viktor's back.

"She's like a giant version of Vikchan." Yuuri affectionately bops the dog's nose. "I already adore Vikchan, and I love Makkachin just as much. Right Makka?"

Obviously Yuuri can't be as extra as Viktor, though he is one of those people who make those baby noises. Yes, he does that, and Viktor laughs at it every time.

"Who's adorable? You are Makka-chan! You're an adorable Makka-chan!"

But there reached the limit to every man's tolerance for his fiance affections being anywhere but on him. Obviously Viktor realises it's ridiculous to be jealous, because Yuuri just really loves Makkachin, and loves to spend his resting hours constantly hugging and petting and playing with the dog… and ignores Viktor in the process.

And Viktor tries possibly every trick in the book to get the man's attention. He tries to send Makkachin away before Yuuri returns home, which was futile since Makkachin would hear the door opening and she would come back no matter the hour. He tries to indulge in a highly interesting conversation with his fiance, which didn't work because Yuuri was constantly staring at the dog, nodding every once in a while. Hell, Viktor even forcefully moves the dog out of the room and shut the door, which the oblivious soft hearted fiance of his would open when he hears the dog scratching against the wood on the other side.

"Yuuuuriii," Viktor whines against the man's soft bed head. "How is it that Makkachin is getting more attention than me? I want your attention too!"

"Makkachin is an adorable ball of fluff that is too good for this world, Vitya. And she deserves treats, doesnt she? Don't you Makka?"

"Woof!"

"But I want treats too!"

"You and I both don't eat candies, Vitya."

It is then when Viktor realises that he might have just lost the war, and sullenly gets up to read a book at the couch. Maybe if he was Yakov, then Makkachin might have been somewhere near Gerogi to give heartbreak therapy. But Viktor is not Yakov, and hence Viktor loved Makkachin and Yuuri too much to send the dog to someone else's for the day. With a sigh, he tried to read the same sentence for the 10th time, then feels a small pressure on his cheek.

He turns away from the book, realising Yuuri had just kissed him.

Yuuri positions himself comfortably on blankets he had hauled out of their bedroom. He then rests his head on Viktor's lap, whistles for Makkachin who jumps onto the couch to nestle comfortably between Yuuri's legs.

"I'm going to take a nap. Is this alright?" Yuuri looks up to the confused Russian man, and strokes the brown poodle head lightly. "Or would you prefer me elsewhere?"

Viktor pretends to be thinking, then returns the favour with a light kiss on the younger man's lips, "No. This is fine. I think I prefer having you on me."

Peeking under the book he reads, he distinctly sees Yuuri's blush creeping into his cheeks and ears, and Viktor chuckles fondly. God why did Yuuri have to be so adorable?

And to be honest, Viktor didn't manage to read a single line that day.

* * *

 **A.N: I cannot believe i forgot to put this up here? Like this has been online on tumblr or sm shit for at least 5 months.**

 **Yuuri is literally me with my dog, except I call my dog stupid and Yuuri says Makka-chan.**

 **Thanks for reading! REVIEW IF YOU PLEASE!**


End file.
